


Калейдоскоп

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Калейдоскоп [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миниатюры до 150 слов. Джен и слэш, немного гета и фема. В основном на заказ для ПЧ в рамках флешмоба.<br/>2008-2012 год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Записки у изголовья: клан Учиха

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Микото, Итачи, Саске  
> Авторский фанон на Микото и Итачи, сложившийся до глав битвы Итачи vs Саске в манге  
> Миниатюры с Саске писались по событиям манги: после разговора с Тоби-Мадарой; битва с Восьмихвостым

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эти миниатюры написаны для Эльверт  
> Кое-где вероятен ООС в связи с новыми фактами про Учих в манге  
> Беты: Morita, Акрум

**Учиха Микото, Учиха Итачи**  
Микото считалась блестящей куноичи и обладала огромнейшим потенциалом, но, выходя замуж, отказалась от всего этого, чтобы быть просто женой и матерью. Это был её выбор. И всё же любовь Микото не уберегла Фугаку и детей от несчастливой судьбы, витавшей над кланом, поэтому, когда её старший сын Итачи пришёл к ней с мечом наголо и печальными, полными решимости глазами – она не винила его.  
  
  
 _Прим. автора: Вышло из размышлений о том, насколько хорошо Итачи мог изображать из себя кого-либо: жестокого брата, убийцу, сумасшедшего, покорного сына, двойного агента, являясь при этом себе на уме._  
  
 **Учиха Микото, Учиха Итачи**  
В раннем детстве Итачи был любознательным ребёнком, и Микото часто водила его на театральные представления, а после каждого спектакля восхищённый и захваченный игрой актёров юный Учиха воспроизводил всё увиденное в лицах и действиях с удивительной точностью и мастерством, вызывая у окружающих восторг и слёзы умиления. И кто бы мог подумать тогда, что со временем эта способность послужит ему в целях столь страшных и жестоких?  
  
  
 **Учиха Микото, Учиха Итачи**  
Рожать сыновей всегда было почётно, талантливых сыновей – престижно, лучших из лучших в клане – опасно, Микото же всегда хотела сына для себя. Но улыбающийся ей украдкой перед сном маленький Итачи смотрел глазами настолько не по-детски умными и проницательными, что Микото не удивилась, когда он однажды попросил отца купить маме "ещё одного Итачи".  
  
  
 **Учиха Саске**  
Любая одержимость со временем приводит к тому, что человек теряет себя, и однажды Саске стал видеть в отражении зелёной глади воды, в серебряной полоске клинка или в глазах прохожих Итачи вместо себя. А когда брат умер, и его привычный образ последних лет был рассеян властной рукой судьбы, Саске не признал собственного лица – забытого всеми ребёнка – с которого упала маска мстителя.  
И ему стало страшно.  
  
  
 **Учиха Саске**  
Цепляясь за новую цель – за новую месть, чувство, ставшее родным и неотделимым от образа брата, Саске в тоже время примерял старую маску ненависти и возмездия, стараясь удержать рядом с собой Итачи, чтобы привнести в свою – теперь никчёмную – жизнь хоть толику смысла. Смысла, который жестокий старший брат унёс с собой в могилу, ни разу не изменив себе.  
  
  
 **Учиха Саске**  
Подаренный Аматерасу воспринимался Саске как нечто само собой разумеющееся, пока в пылу боя с восьмихвостым на него не свалилось понимание искренности чувств любви и своеобразной заботы Итачи и друзей, старых и новых – готовых за него бороться и рисковать своими жизнями. Это понимание дарило хрупкое не-одиночество и силу, вытекавшие с его собственной кровью из глаз, наделивших Саске возможностью теперь не только убивать, но и защищать.  
  
  
 **Учиха Итачи**  
Возможно, Фугаку и Микото с радостью бы воспринимали Итачи родной кровинкой и только, а не дорогим экспонатом в сокровищнице гордых и великих Учиха, как сложилось в их семье, но старший сын повернулся к ним спиной, устав от плоскости правил игры. И когда правительство Конохи предложило ему встать против своих – Итачи согласился; к тому времени мечта родителей о нормальной семье воплотилась в его младшем – и вопреки всему – любимом брате, Саске: этот мальчик был обречён стать камнем преткновения между кланом, Конохой, долгом и сердцем Учиха Итачи на долгие годы.

_август 2008_


	2. Подслушанные диалоги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Экспериментальная попытка в коротких диалогах вместить простенькие истории.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перед каждым эпизодом указаны только участвующие в диалоге персонажи, они могут отличаться от пейринга в нём. ОЧЕНЬ незатейливый юмор и стёб.  
> Лёгкое глумление над героями и над содержимым фанфиков, прочитанных в 2007-2008 гг.  
> В первом диалоге абсурдность ситуации оправдывается наличием бОльшей истории, по мотивам которой писался диалог и которая, увы, так и не была написана.  
> Беты: Mritty, Акрум

1\. **Итачи и Пэйн** _(махровое AU, оба живут в Конохе, под предлогом политического убежища у пятой Хокаге)_  
  
– Зачем в нашем холодильнике столько пачек молока, если его пьет только Наруто?  
– Гаара тоже любит молоко.  
– А при чём тут этот любитель песочниц?  
– Гаара тайно прибыл в Коноху по государственным делам, и мудрая Цунаде-сама не придумала ничего другого, как подселить его к нам.  
– Мои соболезнования, Итачи-кун, твой дом становится похож на притон психически неустойчивых, социально опасных личностей, чьё поведение выходит за рамки общественно допустимых норм.  
– Кто бы говорил, Нагато, одно твоё сборище «Акацуки» чего стоило, а сейчас, вообще-то, вместе с нами живёшь ещё и ТЫ.  
  
  
2\. **Наруто и Саске**  
– Саске, я в Ичираку – жрать хочу.  
– Добе, ты всегда идёшь в Ичираку, когда хочешь жрать, зачем уточнять каждый раз?  
– Нет, ещё я хожу в Ичираку, когда мне плохо морально.  
– Хн, в таком случае, у тебя либо чёрная дыра в желудке, либо тебе стоит обратиться к психологу.  
– Мне, может, морально плохо от того, что я голодный, тебайо!  
– Нет, Наруто, когда тебе будет действительно плохо – ты перестанешь жрать вообще!  
– Слушай, Саске, давай сходим к врачу, ты же почти ничего не ешь в последнее время.  
– Мне нужен не врач, а повар. Что ты пялишься, уссуратонкачи, мой желудок не усваивает твой мисо-рамен в таких объёмах!  
– И чем мне тебя кормить, тебайо?  
– Хн... помидорами?  
– Эмн, Саске. Понимаешь... рамена из помидоров не существует.  
  
  
3\. **Цунаде и Шизуне**  
– Хокаге-сама, у нас экстренная ситуация!  
– Что случилось, Шизуне?  
– Узумаки Наруто потерял над собой контроль и разносит Коноху, люди в панике!  
– Так остановите его!  
– Но, Цунаде-сама, там Девятихвостый, и он очень злой, ему не продали рамена.  
– Все ясно, выньте Саске из-под обломков Ичираку и передайте, что использование Мангекё на господине Теучи влетит ему в штраф и двухнедельное копание картошки! Но снача~ала – он самолично приготовит столько порций рамена, сколько понадобится, чтобы успокоить голодного Девятихвостого... и покормит его с рук!  
  
  
4\. **Орочимару и Саске**  
– Сас~ске-кун, я дам тебе на выбор одно из двух испытаний на тренировку терпения, воли и выносливости.  
– Ради мести Итачи я буду учиться чему угодно и вынесу всё, что потребуется!  
– Хорошо, первое: надень на себя мой спец-костюмчик с фирменным поясом от «Орочимару К _о_ мпани».  
– Да пошёл ты со своим костюмчиком, старый извращенец!  
– Хорошо, второе: снимай штаны, садись на муравейник и кричи: «Итачи – козел!» до захода солнца.  
– Хн, а если его в бело-синие цвета оформить... пойдёт.  
– Вот и я говорил Итачи, что эта одежда ему очень пойдёт, а он обиделся почему-то.  
  
  
5\. **Наруто и Саске**  
– Привет, Саске, ты меня искал?  
– Да, недоумок, мне тебе сказать кое-что нужно.  
– Будешь обзываться – уйду и остаток дня проведу с Сакурой-чан, тебайо!  
– Ха, ты думаешь, меня это напугает?  
– Я завтра свалю на миссию на две недели, упустишь шанс хорошенько трахнуться перед этим, тэме?  
– Наруто, ты не просто недоумок, ты… ты… пошли уж трахаться, я потом тебе все скажу.  
  
  
6\. **Рок Ли и Гай-сенсей**  
– Гай-сенсей, я влюбился!  
– О, сила юности, это так прекрасно!  
– Да, и этот человек ответил мне взаимностью!  
– Отлично, Ли, так держать!  
– Тогда можно нам с Неджи больше не устраивать спарринги? Я не хочу бить своего парня, ведь вы же говорили, что любимых надо защищать.  
– Эм, знаешь, Ли, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Хиаши, боюсь, тот не поддерживает Силу Юности и уже надрал Неджи задницу.  
  
  
7\. **Хьюга Неджи и Хьюга Хиаши**  
– Хиаши-сан, я влюбился!  
– В твоём возрасте это нормально, Неджи.  
– Да, и этот человек ответил мне взаимностью.  
– Это прекрасно, тебе повезло.  
– Тогда, вы не могли бы намекнуть Гай-сенсею про его ученика, что парень Хьюга, пусть и побочной ветви, не должен ходить в зелёном спандексе?  
– Если тебя беспокоит наличие зелёного спандекса у твоей пары, а не отсутствие груди, то советую тебе сменить фамилию Хьюга на Рок и звенеть яйцами в дурацком трико совместно: настоящие мужчины либо спят с женщинами, либо принимают имеющееся, как должное!  
  
  
8\. **Итачи и Саске**  
– Брат, давно хотел спросить, почему мир Цукиёми такой странный?  
– В мире Лунного Бога предметы обретают иное, недоступное обычному глазу, значение, выявляется сокрытое и отбрасывается ненужное.  
– А я думал – это психологический прессинг и все такое.  
– Эффект зависит от мастерства, воображения и задачи обладателя Цукиёми.  
– То есть, эта техника может быть вполне безобидной и гуманной?  
– В нашем случае, брат, безобидным и гуманным будет неиспользование Цукиёми, ибо любое вмешательство в сознание человека ведёт к травмам.  
– Например?  
– В зеркало посмотрись, Саске.

_июль 2008_


	3. Горсть цветных осколков

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акацки, Каге, саннины, джонины, чунины, генины и даже нин-доги.  
> Строчники.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ в рамках флешмоба, 2009-2010 год.  
> Слеш, немного фема и гета. Встречаются AU относительно канона и AU-постканон.  
> Романс, ангст, юмор, мелькают стёб и threesome  
> Беты: Mritty, Senbai, Noire Soleil, Акрум

**Сасори/Дейдара**  
1.

Мастер глиняных фигур и мастер марионеток — их объединяло лишь слово "мастер" и тяга к прекрасному. Но прекрасное у них было разное, как и они сами, и вызывающе неординарное, не укладывающееся в умы простых обывателей. Так почему же при стольких совпадениях и противоположностях им однажды не суждено было заинтересоваться друг другом?  
  
2.

Из Дейдары марионетка получалась слишком шумная и болтливая, а ещё жутко своенравная, это раздражало Сасори. Но ещё Дейдара был живой и тёплый, и хотя Сасори уже давно перестал разделять понятия "моё тело" и "моё искусство", сердце у него пока что билось, а тело желало не только прохлады полированного дерева.  
  
  
 **Какудзу/Хидан**  
Какудзу любил деньги — это была аксиома, которую очень быстро усвоили все, в том числе и его новый напарник Хидан — преступник и богохульник, чьё тело теперь раз за разом продавалось на чёрном рынке за кругленькую сумму. Эта сделка обеспечивала цифры счетов Акацуки новыми нулями, а Джашина — обильными жертвоприношениями; на этой выгоде и сошлись.  
  
  
 **Пэйн/Итачи**  
1.

Они приносили боль во благо, стремились избавить людей от войны и оказались одиноки в море чужой ненависти. Их жертвенность никто не мог понять, кроме их самих, а секс позволял почувствовать это понимание физически, тогда как их стремления так и остались лишь мечтой всего в одно слово — мир.  
  
2\. _немного стёба_  
— Ты знаешь, что такое данго? — спросил однажды Итачи, пристально глядя в риннеган Пэйна; так Пэйн узнал, что можно не только даровать сладкую боль, но и наслаждаться сладким без боли, болью со сладким и сладким Итачи, испытывающим боль.  
  
  
 **Цунаде/Шизуне**  
1.

Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, но Дан был пепельно-серым, Наваки — пшеничным блондином, Минато походил на позолоченную гладь воды, а Наруто оказался жёлтым, как солнце; Джирайя же был просто несносным седым извращенцем. И только Шизуне, в противовес им всем и самой Цунаде, обладала темным цветом волос — может, поэтому у них всё сложилось удачно?  
  
2.

Цунаде напивалась — Шизуне отпаивала, Цунаде проигрывала в рулетку огромные суммы — Шизуне спасала тех несчастных, что пытались выбить из саннина свои долги, Цунаде плакала — Шизуне её утешала, Цунаде цеплялась за прошлое... но Шизуне оказалась не такой уж безобидной ученицей, и Цунаде пришлось изменить сакэ и картам — подружкам своего одиночества.  
  
  
 **Наруто/Неджи**  
— Судьба, судьба, — ворчал Узумаки Наруто, путаясь пальцами в шнурках на одежде Неджи, — не верю я в эту твою «судьбу»: вот как она поможет мне разобраться с завязками на этих чёртовых штанах, тебайо?!  
  
  
 **Гаара/Наруто**  
1.

Наруто медленно погружался в песок, и на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Глаза, ясные и спокойные, насмешливо смотрели на Гаару, который заворожёно наблюдал, как по загорелой коже мягко скользят светлые песчинки. Со временем на поверхности остались лишь хвосты плаща Хокаге — белые, словно погребальное одеяние, и алые, будто кровь — и Гаара судорожно выдохнул: "Теперь совсем мой".  
  
2.

На лбу Гаары был вытатуированный его кровью и освящённый болью знак — "любовь", и каждую ночь он рисовал этот иероглиф на груди Наруто, желая процарапать песком сквозь кожу до самого сердца. Наруто лишь лукаво смеялся на это: "Не выйдет, мои раны заживают быстрее, поэтому давай лучше я вложу в это слово новый для тебя смысл", — и решительно притягивал Гаару к себе.  
  
  
 **Ибики/Анко**  
— Морино Ибики! — голос Анко прокатился по коридору здания дознаний и заставил вздрогнуть не только находящихся здесь людей, но и стены. — Если ты немедленно не вернёшься домой исполнять свой супружеский долг, то, клянусь внутренностями того ублюдка, что ты сейчас потрошишь, и которые занимают тебя больше, чем твоя жена — я заставлю Хокаге платить штраф за мой моральный ущерб, причём — натурой!  
  
  
 **Генма/Эбису** (или наоборот)  
Когда Эбису впервые отбил летящий в него сенбон и деловито поправил свои круглые чёрные очки, которые отказался снять, Генма почти обиделся; это потом уже "зубочистка" и "шторы" мирно лежали рядом на тумбочке, пока их хозяева были заняты приятным делом.  
  
  
 **Саске/Наруто**  
Саске не любил Наруто, а Наруто не любил Саске в том понимании, которое люди часто вкладывают в слово "любовь". Но зато эти двое идеально сошлись в темпераментах: страстный Учиха и импульсивный, горячий Узумаки — им было чем занять друг друга ночами, когда становилось невмоготу от собственных желаний; кровать для них стала местом своеобразной битвы, что сохраняло равновесие в их сопернических отношениях.  
  
  
 **Ямато/Сай**  
1\. Ямато не ожидал, что вид его обнажённого тела заставит бледнолицего АНБУ судорожно искать карандаш и изучающе-бесстыдно лапать Ямато за интересные места пропахшими тушью руками. Зато впоследствии с лица Сая удавалось стереть эту чёртову улыбочку: после таких "натурных работ" у нового командира команды семь случался крепкий стояк, а Сай ни разу не отказал себе в удовольствии познать суть человеческих отношений с ещё одной стороны.  
  
2\. — Интересно, а Ямато-сенсей прорастёт, если его закопать в землю и поливать? — попробовал пошутить как-то раз Сай, после чего был пойман объектом шутки, а его гораздый на острые слова язык использован в качестве прекрасно возбуждающего средства; наказание Саю понравилось, а Ямато со временем просто расцвёл.  
  
  
 **Саске/Наруто/Сай**  
Под предлогом объяснить, как надо обниматься с девушками на свиданиях, чтобы им понравилось, Сай незаметно опрокинул на себя Наруто... Но в следующий момент, когда тот начал уже возбуждённо дышать, в комнату ввалился Саске, расстегнул ремень штанов и заявил, что будет пролетающей над ними птичкой, которая испачкает Наруто.  
  
  
 **Какаши/Ямато**  
Какаши возвышался над Тензо, устало прислонившимся к стволу дерева, и лениво думал о том, что, когда они лягут спать, надо бы снять маски: ютиться в одном спальнике с этими карикатурными мордами на лицах, тем самым сохраняя конспирацию, было совсем уж глупо.  
  
  
 **Итачи/Наруто**  
Итачи склонился над Наруто и, обхватив прохладными, сухими ладонями его лицо, выдохнул в обветренные тёплые губы: "А говорили, что Солнце и Луна никогда не встречаются на небосводе..."  
  
  
 **Какаши/Наруто**  
Однажды, напившись в гостях, Наруто полвечера ползал на четвереньках по ковру вокруг Какаши, рычал, изображая грозного тигра, и тёрся лохматой головой о колено Какаши до тех пор, пока у того не созрела идея приласкать "усатого". И приручить.  
  
  
 **Наруто/Пейн**  
— Прозрение приходит через боль, — говорил Пэйн, гладя холодными ладонями полоски на щеках Наруто.  
Наруто лишь вздыхал в ответ, кусал Пэйна за пальцы и ворочался на его коленях, стараясь примоститься удобнее, а ещё спрятаться от этих слов, понятных уже слишком хорошо. И не догадывался, что сам вызывал у Пэйна страдания, прозрения так и не принёсшие.  
  
  
 **Саске/Кьюби/Наруто/Саске**  
Саске вглядывался в алую радужку Кьюби, ещё удерживающего облик Наруто, и понимал, что не может уступить, позволить себе оказаться слабее и быть сломленным дикой яростью девятихвостого. Это стало бы равносильно не просто личному поражению, но и смерти Наруто — того, кого он любил, кого не удержал, и единственного, кому мог позволить себе подчиниться.  
  
  
 **Сакура/Ино**  
— Саске-кун, дурак Наруто, теперь этот ублюдочный Сай, — простонала Сакура, лежа на груди у Ино, мягко перебирающей её коротко остриженные волосы, — ну почему они все такие придурки и совершенно не понимают, в отличие от тебя, что мне надо?  
  
  
 **Кьюби/Наруто**  
— Эй, малыш, кушать хочешь? — вкрадчиво обратился Курама к одинокому мальчику в рыжей куртке и протянул сквозь прутья миску горячего рамэна со свининой.  
  
  
 **Эбису/Нару-тян**  
Эбису-сама, может, вы всё-таки отдадите мне своё мороженое? — протянула Наруто и томно вздохнула, — а то у вас опять из носа кровь идёт, а стаканчик тает и тает...  
  
  
 **Итачи/Наруто** , AU  
Рядом с Наруто тепло солнца казалось ласковее, ветер — свежее, кофе — ароматнее и вкуснее, а краски мира, недоступные теперь взгляду Итачи — ярче: зачем глаза, которые могут видеть лишь оболочку, когда рядом тот, кто помогает чувствовать саму сущность вещей?  
  
  
 **Какаши/Наруто**  
1\. Кровать у Какаши была узкая, квартира — холодная, но жить у Наруто он отказался, поэтому зимними ночами они согревались то горячим чаем с имбирём, то долгим, выматывающим сексом.  
  
2\. Разница в боевом опыте и весе всё-таки сказывалась, и Какаши доставляло удовольствие на тренировках укладывать вздорного Узумаки на обе лопатки, садиться сверху и читать свою Ича-Ича до тех пор, пока тот не сдастся — бывало, и всю книгу успевал перечитать. Зато ночью Наруто ему мстил: прижимался гибким телом к спине Какаши, устраивал катакомбы из постельного белья и смывался в сортир на самом интересном месте.  
  
  
 **Наруто/Итачи** , AU  
— Бывший преступник S-класса, говоришь? — задумчиво произнёс Наруто, глядя на Итачи, зябко кутающегося в жакет у дверей кафешки, и хитро прищурился, — а рамэн готовить умеешь?  
  
  
 **Какаши/Итачи**  
Какаши нравилось смотреть, как двигается Итачи во время боя: он был похож на красивый клинок, стремительно танцующий в воде, и Какаши находил в этом нечто чарующее, сродни чувственному влечению воды к мечу.  
  
  
 **Минато/Какаши**  
Минато поймал Какаши в мужской бане на подглядывании и, украдкой повздыхав над своим учеником, молча изнывающим от переходного возраста, но слишком замкнутым для общения со сверстниками, уволок его с собой со словами: «Потрёшь мне спину».  
  
  
 **Акамару и Паккун**  
Паккун флегматично взирал на выросшего за три года, окрепшего, но всё также жизнерадостного Акамару и понимал — романтической истории тут не быть: они шиноби, а не Красавица и Чудовище.  
  
  
 **Генма/Какаши/Ирука**  
Генма по утрам бывал похож на чудовище: сонный, встрёпанный, помятый, в залатанной, но любимой пижаме — он, ко всему прочему, терроризировал Какаши, любящего поспать подольше, на предмет извечного вопроса: "Где, мать вашу втудыть, мой сенбон?". На что Какаши флегматично почёсывал побаливающую после ночи "втудыть", просил в ответ кофе и спихивал с кровати Ируку, который безропотно вооружался туркой и находил сенбон, зато в отместку сбрасывал на своих любовников всю макулатуру ежемесячных отчётов. "И чтоб ровным почерком и без ошибок!" — прибавлял он строгим голосом и уходил готовить завтрак.  
  
  
 **Саске/Итачи** , таймтревеллинг, по картинке: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/0/4/1/804141/48522749.jpg  
  
1.

Саске смотрел в глаза тринадцатилетнего брата и разбивался о непроницаемое матовое стекло глаз, стекал горькими слезами понимания по щекам и застывал улыбкой обречённости на губах, но в душу заглянуть не мог. Просто он и был душой Итачи, ноющей и болящей, и поэтому Саске не осталось ничего другого, как обнять того на прощанье, чтоб хоть на мгновение почувствовать, стать единым целым.

  
  
2.

— Я понял, — медленно, смиренно и скрыто-горько произнёс Итачи, опуская ресницы, чтоб отгородиться от чёрного огня Аматерасу в глазах брата. И, надевая свою маску капитана АНБУ, спокойно добавил чуть дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Только не приноси мне белых цветов... не люблю.  
  
3.

Обнимая настороженного подростка, замершего в его руках, поглаживая Итачи то по узкой спине, то по мягким волосам, обмирая и от томления, и от холодной жути, Саске понимал: страшная сила, заложенная в его столь юном брате, всё ещё превосходила его собственную. Но душа, вопреки этой силе — хрупкая, пепельно-серая, пульсирующая — ломалась осколками алого стекла мира Цукиёми в ладонях и уходила вместе с дыханием Итачи через лёгкие поцелуи, оседая на губах Саске тёплой травяной горечью.

_март 2009 - май 2010_


	4. Свиток постскриптум

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 драббла, сюжетно не связанных между собой. Упоминается каноничная смерть персонажей  
> Джен и преслэш с UST'ом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ в рамках флешмоба  
> Беты: Mritty, gero_likia, Сон, Акрум

**Шисуи|Итачи** , ангст  
  
Итачи сидел на корточках и гладил ещё тёплую щёку Шисуи. Смотрел на слипшиеся ресницы и губы, изгиб которых он так хорошо знал… Смотрел и привыкал: это — навсегда.  
Неподалёку шуршала река, глубокая и неторопливая, дул тихий ветерок, и солнечные лучи пробивались к земле сквозь листву. Мозаика из тени и света смягчала лицо мёртвого Шисуи, превращая его в живого, дышащего и продолжающего убеждать: «У этого клана нет будущего, Итачи. Ты сделал выбор, не сожалей и иди до конца».  
Опустив Шисуи веки, Итачи наощупь нашёл его пальцы и вытащил из них готовую предсмертную записку. Глаза защипало от слёз и Мангекё.  
  
— Прощай.  
  
  
 **Саске|Суйгецу** , юмор  
  
— Ты где это спёр? — путаясь в плаще, возмущался Суйгецу. Вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить вечно всем недовольную Карин. — Не видел ничего пошлее этих облачков!  
— Это не я. Мадара отстегнул, — лениво отозвался Саске, пристраиваясь к Суйгецу: в логове Акацки было сыро и холодно. Остальные члены команды ютились по соседству, но каждый под своим плащом. Карин наверняка с радостью присоединилась бы к Саске, но только в отсутствие "этого плоскомордого урода". Чем тот не преминул воспользоваться.  
— Вот и валил бы к Мадаре под бок, отстёгивать в ответ что-нибудь, — буркнул Суйгецу и опустил голову на плечо Саске. — Надеюсь, нас никто в этом не застукает.   
— Завтра мы идём за Хачиби.  
— Блядь... А кроме плащиков он больше ничего не обещал?  
— Когда справимся с заданием, лично попросишь что-нибудь... или сам выдаст.  
— Что просить? Лак для ногтей, что ли? — фыркнул Суйгецу.  
— Да хоть так... — пробормотал согревшийся Саске.  
"Надеюсь, что мы этого Хачиби не поймаем", — засыпая, мрачно подумал Суйгецу.  
  
  
 **Какаши|Минато** , ангст  
  
Какаши помнил: у Минато-сенсея был один любимчик — Обито, мальчишка-громкий голос-врун-неудачник. Почему — Какаши так и не понял, ведь он, а не мелкий несносный Учиха был лучшим, сильным, талантливым — гением! — ведущим их команды после сенсея, в конце концов. Какаши не отдавал себе отчёта в этом, но всегда старался заслужить одобрение самой Жёлтой Молнии. Что им двигало? Ревность или жажда получить признание? Стремление встать над всеми, чтобы переломить человеческие суждения и уйти от репутации отца, преследовавшей его? Но, так или иначе, пропасть между ним и Минато-сенсеем всё равно не уменьшилась. Даже после смерти Обито. Тем более после смерти. А затем Минато ушёл вслед за любимым учеником. Хотя нет, он оказался во власти Бога Смерти, и расстояние между ними стало непреодолимым. Потому что Какаши чувствовал — когда он сам умрёт, то попадёт куда угодно, но не к учителю.  
Может, это было к лучшему?   
  
  
**Сарутоби, Орочимару** , драма  
  
Когда Сарутоби заставил себя открыто признать, что Орочимару не только не оправдал его надежд, но и воплотил все опасения и страхи, было уже поздно меняться самому и вразумлять ученика. Оставалось только ловить и останавливать. Но Сарутоби продолжал пытаться что-то делать, скорее уже по инерции, потому что мысли об ошибках и потере жгли не хуже огня. Слишком уж дорожил он учениками. Слишком уж долго он себя обманывал… И продолжал.  
Сарутоби проклинал в ту ночь заданный и страшивший его самого вопрос:  
— Чего ты хочешь, Орочимару?  
Полученный ответ расставил всё по местам.  
— Силы и бессмертия, сенсей. Техник, которых были, есть и ещё будут. Коноху, которой я вырву сердце — Вас. Вы умрёте. А я стану Хокаге.   
Сарутоби тогда подумал, что это — первый раз за долгое время, когда Орочимару ответил ему честно.   
Поражённый до глубины души, он растерялся. И по-настоящему испугался.  
Возможно, поэтому Орочимару, пойманному с поличным в своей лаборатории за чудовищными экспериментами, удалось уйти.

_октябрь 2010 - апрель 2011_


	5. Гендзюцу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько фактов из жизни Учиха

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в рамках командной игры "Битва Века", шапка — часть однострочника  
> Стёб и глум оптом

**Название:** Стресс  
**Персонажи:** Мадара, Изуна  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Дикслеймер:** Кишимото виновен!  
  
Первое томое Мадара получил в пять лет, когда его брат на поляне нашёл поганку — и съел.  
  
  
**Название:** Аллергия  
**Персонажи:** Итачи  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Дикслеймер:** вы берите-берите. Только осторожно, а то мало ли...  
**Саммари:** Саске очень повезло с братом.  
  
Итачи тоже любил помидоры, а они его — нет.  
  
  
**Название:** Как в сказке  
**Персонажи:** Микото  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG - 13  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** одними Шаринганами сыт не будешь.  
**Саммари:** будьте осторожны в своих желаниях  
  
В юности Микото мечтала о том, что её полюбит прекрасный принц, они проживут долго и счастлив и умрут в один день... оставив детям прекрасное наследство.  
  
  
**Название:** Плохая примета  
**Персонажи:** Итачи  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дикслеймер:** Глупые маленькие дисклеймеры...  
**Саммари:** почему клан Учиха, а потом Акацки постиг крах  
  
Имя — женское, волосы — длинные, сладкое — любит, бусы — носит, а как известно, женщина на корабле не к добру.  
  
  
**Название:** Бойцовский клуб  
**Персонажи:** Учиха  
**Жанр:** драма, экшн  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** выучить назубок  
**Саммари:** от добра добра не жди  
  
Первая заповедь Учиха: увидите ~~человека~~ Сенджу, вооруженного лучшими намерениями — катоньте на поражение!  
  
  
**Название:** Залог идеальной семьи  
**Персонажи:** клан Учиха  
**Жанр:** повседневность  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дикслеймер:** Клановая техника "Отказ-но-дзюцу"  
**Саммари:** эту истину вывел Мадара, но Изуна унёс её в могилу  
  
В клане Учиха не принято иметь окулиста и одного ребёнка: только братья и сёстры, только Мангекё шаринган!  
  
  
**Название:** Бойцовский клуб 2  
**Персонажи:** Учиха  
**Жанр:** треш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** выучить на зубок  
**Саммари:** продолжение правил клана  
  
Вторая заповедь Учиха: ничего не делать наполовину — выдрал глаз, выдери и второй.  
  
  
**Название:** Бойцовский клуб 3  
**Персонажи:** Учиха  
**Жанр:** UST  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** выучить на зубок  
**Саммари:** береги честь смолоду  
  
Третья заповедь Учиха: ~~всегда~~ никогда не поворачивайся к врагу ~~задом~~ спиной, особенно если это ~~Сенджу~~ битва один на один.  
  
  
**Название:** Благими намерениям  
**Персонажи:** прародитель Учиха  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** пусть горит синим пламенем  
**Саммари:** многих волнует, куда исчез из современной Конохи достопочтимый и сильный клан Сенджу. Истинное положение дел знает только клан Учиха.  
  
Рикудо Сеннин их сглазил.  
  
  
**Название:** Бесчестье  
**Персонажи:** Изуна, упоминается Мадара  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Размер:** однострочник  
**Дисклеймер:** всё продано  
**Саммари:** о том, как некоторые вещи становятся достоянием народа

Если бы Изуна знал, что Мадара пустит его глаза по рукам, он бы сжёг себя заживо.


End file.
